Meant to Happen
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity
Summary: Blinded by emotional pain, Trunks makes a "slight" miscalculation and sends himself to the other timeline's future. Talk about the Twilight Zone... (ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I wrote this a while back, and I've been debating over whether or not to post it. So now I've decided, 'what the hell, I'm putting up the damn prologue,' and here it is. So, you guys decide. This part is really angsty, but the rest is mostly humor, romance (I'm not saying who ^^)... I know, it seems so unlikely considering what's in this, but, well, just review and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ's not mine. Don't sue. Please. I only get $20 a week.  
  
  
Meant to Happen  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
The boy ran. He continued to run, despite the protests he could hear from the people who were now far behind him.  
  
~'...too much death... too much death...'~  
  
He felt the hot tears slide down his face and hit the moving ground beneath him. His lilac hair whipped wildly in the wind, soaked by the rain. His feet pounded against the wet ground, his boots becoming muddy. But...  
He didn't care. He didn't even care where he went, where he was running to... he just knew he had to get away. Away from her...  
  
~'...no... how could I let this happen...'~  
  
He had tried to stand there, unfeeling, throughout the entire ceremony, much as his father would have, had he been there. He tried to act as though it didn't matter, just so he wouldn't break down in front of everyone. But in the end, he cracked, and burst out from among the crowd.  
  
~'...my fault... all my fault...'~  
  
He could still remember her face... the face that had held so much beauty in her youth, and still had yet to change. Those aqua-marine locks of hair fluttering in the breeze as she lay there, unmoving, eyes closed... Never again to look upon him with the love a mother had for her child. Her son. A young man. A young man who had still only begun his life, and now...  
  
~'...no... Okaa-san... how could I let you die...'~  
  
...Now, his mother, who had been his only passion for life for this past year, was gone. Everyone was gone. Everyone.... The friends he had in the past were just that; in the past. The were dead in this time. But his mother... she kept him going. When he had killed those murderous cyborgs, he had decided to help in rebuilding the city. Everyone had some part in the reconstruction, with smiles and happiness everywhere. But now... now she had gone and joined the others...  
  
~'...Okaa-san... how could you go... how could I let you go...'~  
  
He had been on an errand for her. She told him that it really wasn't necessary for him to go, but he insisted. She agreed. So he left. He was only going to be gone for a short while.   
  
~'...I have nothing left... no one...'~  
  
But neither of them had noticed that the damage to Capsule Corporation was much worse than they had feared...  
  
~'...it should have been me... it should have been me... why wasn't it me...'~  
  
***  
  
He had found her in a pool of blood, crushed beneath a piece of concrete, which had been part of the building's interior. He screamed and rushed to her. She wasn't breathing. Holding his hand against her neck, he frantically searched for a pulse. Nothing.  
  
***  
  
~'...oh Kami... the pain... pain... please... no more pain... Okaa-san...'~  
  
***  
  
He had immediately lifted it off her, picked her up, and flew at what must have been light-speed to the hospital. He had paced anxiously in the waiting room for 2 hours.  
  
"Mr. Brief?"  
"Yes?"  
"We did all we could, but... I'm sorry..."  
  
He didn't know how long he had stood there in shock, the doctor's words seeping in.  
  
"No... no, you're LYING! She's not dead! She's NOT DEAD! She can't be dead! She's--   
  
He rushed into her room, and, upon hearing the heart monitor's endless high pitch, he knew it was true.  
  
"Oh Kami, no... Okaa-san..."  
  
***  
  
~'I won't let it end this way... I won't... there's another way...'~  
  
He slowed and changed direction, heading back to the place where he had found her. He rushed past the building, not even glancing at it.  
  
~I know what to do...~  
  
He swiftly climbed into the yellow time machine as the tears streamed down his cheeks and the rain began to fall; a storm manifesting itself outside and within as, in his anger, he made a mistake.  
Frantically setting the controls as the lighting flashed in his eyes, his hand fumbled and, unseen by his clouded vision, he turned on the temporal inter-dimensional switch.  
Now, as the vessel began its ascent, the boy slipped into a deep slumber as he tumbled 10 years into the future of the past...  
  
******  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
God, the suspense is just unbearable, ain't it? Remember: review, and you'll get to see what happens! Ja ne! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: *sniff* I didn't get any reviews last time... Be grateful I'm posting this anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Want Mirai Trunks... ::drool::  
  
  
Meant to Happen  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
He was jolted awake as the time machine landed.  
  
The young man climbed out groggily, feeling as though he had been drugged.  
  
He looked around, struggling to keep his eyes open so he could take in his surroundings.   
  
"What..."  
  
The realization that he was falling entered his brain. He closed his eyes and surrendered.  
  
* * *  
  
A young girl, 14 years of age, was taking a walk through the woods. She marveled at the beauty of the trees, the sky, shadows... everything was more beautiful at sunset. Her ebony bangs gently brushed against her forehead as she tilted her head up, closing her eyes and submitting to the calm and serenity of the forest.  
  
Suddenly, the silence was broken by a thud. Her dark eyes opened. Cautious but curious, she tentatively began walking in the direction from where it came.  
Emerging from the brush, she gasped. The girl hastened to the young man's side. She cradled his head in her lap.  
  
Pushing a few locks of lavender hair aside, she frowned. "Huh...?"  
  
The youth's eyes fluttered open. The girl was taken aback by the incredible shade of blue they bared.   
  
He stared up at her, and for a brief moment their eyes locked. But, soon his rolled back into his again, and was once again seized by unconsciousness.  
  
Her eyes remained fixed on his face. "I have to get you help," she whispered to him, but mostly to herself. "I don't know who the hell you are, or why you look like him, but I'm making it my business to find out."  
  
She picked him up, and, throwing him over her shoulder, flew off towards her house.  
  
***  
  
"Otou-san?" she called.  
  
"Yes, Pan?"  
  
"I found this guy in the forest, passed out on the ground. He was near a big yellow... thing, and he looks just like Trunks, but at the same time, diff--"  
  
"Kuso!" Gohan cursed, leaping out of his chair.  
  
"What's going on?" Pan questioned.  
  
"Nevermind that..." Gohan ran over to his daughter. "Quickly, we have to get him to Capsule Corporation!"  
  
"But--"  
  
Gohan took him, cradling the younger man to his chest. "There's no time! Come on!" He ran outside and took off.  
  
Pan, in confusion, followed.  
  
***  
  
Hours later, Trunks awoke to the sound machinery and hubbub. He squinched his eyes against the brightness of the lighting.  
  
When they had adjusted, a face filled his vision. He looked up at her. "...Okaa-san?" he said in amazement.  
  
"Trunks? Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine... but you're dead..."  
  
She frowned at him. "...Huh?"  
  
Trunks looked over at the group of people behind her. One person caught his eye.  
  
"Gohan-sensei? But you're dead too..." He stared at the others. "You all are."  
  
Goku walked over to Bulma. "Bulma? What's he talking about?"  
  
She pulled him aside, presumably out of the boy's earshot. "I believe he's suffering from a touch of amnesia. He thinks he's still in his time."  
  
"But... how?"  
  
She gave a worried glance in her son's direction. "I'm not sure."  
  
"If everyone here is dead, then I must be dead, too. But I don't remember dying..."  
  
"That's it, I've had enough of this crap." Vegeta walked over to the young man. He held him up by his jacket collar, scowling. "What's the matter with you, boy?"  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded.  
  
"Otou-san?" Trunks looked up at him. "But you're de--"  
  
"Don't give me that! Baka, you're in the past!"  
  
Trunks furrowed his brow. "But I--"  
  
Vegeta set him down, allowing the information seep in.  
  
Bulma stepped forward, purposely smacking Vegeta in the process, who responded with a loud "Hey!"  
  
"To be more accurate, strictly in technical terms, it's more like you're in our time line, but at the same time, in your future. So, to make a long explanation short, you're in our dimension."  
  
Trunks lay there in shock, the flood of memories crashing into him. He felt tears well up in his eyes. "...Okaa-san..."  
  
Bulma sat down on the edge of the hospital bed and held him as the they rolled down his cheeks. She smoothed his hair. "What happened?"  
  
"I-- she-- we were rebuilding the city," he began, slightly hiccuping, his breath ragged. "I went out to get some supplies for her, but-- but when I got back-- she-- she was-- a piece of the building-- fell on top of her-- and she was-- oh Kami, I can't even say it..."  
  
Vegeta silently scoffed at the pitiful show of emotion, but deep down, he began to hurt ever so slightly.  
  
Bulma cradled the young man she held in her arms. So much like the boy she had, but this time's Trunks was too much like his father; his arrogance had almost no limitation. But this one... he was more like herself. She wondered if, in time, she would favor him over her real son...  
  
******  
  
Hehe, to be continued. Well, I didn't get any reviews last time, but maybe I will this time? Please? PLEASE? Need reviews! 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: 4 reviews. Well, it's a start. Anyway, enjoy! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: *sniff* I want Trunks... but I can't have him cause I don't own him! *sob*  
  
  
Meant to Happen  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The doctor told Bulma that Trunks's only injury was a mild concussion, so he would be let out the next day. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Mrs. Brief..." the doctor spoke up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your son... he-- how shall I put this-- he seems a bit different from when I last saw him."  
  
Bulma furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well--" he thought for a moment, "--as far as physical appearance, Trunks is about an inch or so taller and his eyes and hair are lighter in color."  
  
Bulma quickly thought of an excuse. "Well, that's a growing boy for you."  
  
The doctor narrowed his eyes, looking over his glasses and down at her. "I just saw him three days ago."  
  
'Uh oh...' She shrugged and put on a fake smile.  
  
"And then there's his personality," he continued. "He seems to be almost exactly the opposite of the lad I saw less than 72 hours ago. He hasn't made one snippy comment to either me or any of the nurses all day."  
  
She shrugged again. "He gets moody sometimes. I guess today is just one of his better days."  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
The doctor peered at her over his glasses. "He appears to be much, much younger. Almost exactly ten years." He raised an eyebrow. "Mrs. Brief, why do I get the impression that there's something you're not telling me?"  
  
She gave him a you-can't-be-serious look. "Doctor, are you saying I'm *lying?* There much be something wrong with your equipment. You know very well that that's completely impossible." 'Come on, come on, please fall for it...' she prayed.  
  
"Hmmm... well, anyway, I have a few things I need you to sign. If you'll just follow me..." he began walking down the corridor.  
  
She gave a quiet sigh of relief and followed him.  
  
***  
  
The two were silent on the car ride back to Capsule Corporation. Bulma, of course, was driving. Trunks just stared out the back window. He had insisted on sitting in the backseat, despite Bulma's worried looks. He claimed that he "had before, and didn't mind."  
  
'Shimatta,' Bulma thought. 'What do I do when he has to meet his counterpart? And his sister? And how will Vegeta deal with this?'  
  
"So, Okaa-san--" Trunks's voice broke into her thoughts, "--I sort of had a reason for coming back."  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" she inquired.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could use the Dragon Balls to wish my mother back."  
  
"Hmmm... well, I guess we could give it a shot."  
  
He gave a half-hearted smile. "Thanks."   
  
"Sure." She watched his in the rear-view mirror for awhile. 'Gosh, he's so... so listless. Like he's just trying to put on a happy face to fool everyone into thinking he's all right. I worry...'  
  
She tried to get him into a conversation. "So... have you met any girls yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a long, awkward silence.  
  
Bulma decided to try again. "Uh, how old are you now?"  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
"Wow, only a year older than the last time I saw you, huh?"  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Listen, honey--"  
  
Trunks broke in. "Look, Kaa-san... don't take this the wrong way, but I don't really feel like talking right now."  
  
She sighed and turned her attention back to driving.  
  
***  
  
Trunks stepped out of the car, shielding his eyes against the sun to look up at the domed roof of Capsule Corp. The face of his dead mother flickered in his mind. He felt his blue eyes beginning to water, but before tears could form, he blinked them away. Shaking his head slightly, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.  
  
Bulma came around to his side. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "I'll be fine."  
  
She sighed, and turned around, making her way up the walk to the door. He followed.  
  
She stopped. "Are you absolutely sure you want to stay here? I mean, there's your father, you from this time, your si--"  
  
"Okaa-san, it's all right," he cut in, not letting her finish. He flashed her a smile. "Really."  
  
She nodded, and raised her key to the lock.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, the 28-year-old, purple-haired Trunks of this time was hanging out in his living room with Goten. They were both slouching in La-Z-Boys, bored out of their minds.  
  
Trunks hunched down further in his chair. He was beginning to wish he hadn't taken the day off from work.  
  
"My mom's a bitch," Goten mumbled.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Not as much of a bitch as mine."  
  
"No way, my mom's more of a bitch than yours!"  
  
"No mine is!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
Goten gave in. "Okay, okay, your mom's the bitch."  
  
Trunks smirked triumphantly. "That's better."  
  
Goten grinned at him.  
  
Trunks blinked. "Hey, wait a minute!"  
  
"What?" said Goten, giving him an innocent look and rubbing his shaggy hair, which he had decided to grow out again.  
  
"Don't call my mom a bitch!   
  
"...But she is a bitch.   
  
"I told you not to call my mom a bitch, Goten!"  
  
Goten sweatdropped.  
  
Trunks suddenly gave Goten a look. "Hey! Since when have you been able to outsmart ME?"  
  
"Since now."  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
They sat there for a few minutes in silence.  
  
--That is, a few minutes in silence before Goten began singing. "Be kind to your FUR-footed friends..."  
  
"Don't go there, Goten," Trunks warned.  
  
"...For a DOG may be somebody's moth--"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
He backed off. "All right, all right, jeez." He sighed.  
  
"So... what do you wanna do?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I dunno," Goten replied. "What do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"Eat."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As they headed for the kitchen, they heard the door open. "That must be Okaa-san," Trunks said to Goten. "Go on in and help yourself."  
  
Goten's eyes lit up. "If you insist..." He mad a mad dash for the kitchen.  
  
'Oye... I should have seen that one coming...' Trunks thought, slapping his forehead as he backtracked into the living room.  
  
He looked up as he entered. "Okaa-sa--"  
  
He stopped short as he came face-to-face with his double.  
  
******  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... Hehe, whatcha think? Reviews! Please, need more reviews! 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ah, much better. Here ya go: chapter 3.  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own DBZ, nor will I ever own T--Tr-- Kami, I can't even say his name! *sob* Eheh, just kidding.  
  
  
  
Meant to Happen  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Blue eyes locked.  
  
They gaped at each other, mouths slightly ajar, too shocked to speak.  
  
At that moment, Goten strode in, cheeks bulging, and arms loaded with food. His words came out muffled and unclear, but it was a fair bet that he said, "Hey, what's going--"  
  
Blink. He dropped his food, choking slightly. He swallowed quickly. "Whoa... there's two Trunkses..." He looked over at Bulma. "Are you seeing double too, or is it just me?"  
  
"Neither, Goten," she answered, walking over to her son. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Trunks, this is-- well, you from another timeline."  
  
They blinked at each other.  
  
Opening his mouth a crack, Trunks uttered, "That's me?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Silence.  
  
Goten, getting tired of the tension that crackled like electricity in the air, decided to break the ice. He walked up to Mirai Trunks and put out a hand. "Hey, my name's Goten." He smiled warmly.  
  
Mirai Trunks was finally about to tear his eyes away from his "twin." He looked at the young man before him, taking his outstretched hand. "Say, you look like--"  
  
Goten grinned. Ah, that famous Son grin.  
  
Mirai Trunks gave a small smirk. "You're Goku-san's son, aren't you?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Heh, go figure. Say, Did he ever come back?"  
  
Goten's grin faded. His eyes trailed to the floor.  
  
Mirai Trunks frowned slightly. "What?" He looked to Bulma and the other version of himself, but they had the same looks on their faces.  
  
Bulma looked up, staring into the eyes that mirrored her own. "Honey, Goku just didn't want to come back..." She looked to the other two.  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me, I missed out on the whole thing. Trunks, you tell him... you. I mean..." He his facial expression of pain changed to that of a confused one. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." he thought aloud.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Goten, sit down before you hurt yourself."  
  
Goten remained standing, apparently still in thought, before giving up and returning to his usual cheery persona. Suddenly, his head jerked. "Hey, what happened to all my food?"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Oye..." Mirai Trunks nudged his other self. "Just HOW much is he like Goku-san?"  
  
Trunks gave him a look. "You don't want to know. When he was a kid, he couldn't have looked more like Goku if tried. He even had the spiky hair."  
  
Mirai Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Creepy..."  
  
"You're telling me." He sat back down in the La-Z-Boy he had occupied earlier, motioning for his "future" self to settle down in the other.  
  
"So...? What's been going on?" Mirai Trunked prompted.  
  
Trunks took a breath and began to relate the events that had happened, starting from when he was eight years old. Mirai Trunks howled with laughter at the part where Trunks had beat up Mr. Satan in the Junior Division of the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai. "He really had that coming, didn't he?" he commented between chortles.  
  
Trunks, also laughing, whole-heartedly agreed. He continued with the story, and just as he got to the part about Gohan and Videl hooking up and having a daughter named Pan--  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Mirai Trunks broke in. "Gohan has a daughter?"  
  
"Yeah. From what I heard, she was the one who found you in the forest."  
  
Mirai Trunks furrowed his brow and closed his eyes, trying to remember. The image of a girl with raven hair, jet black eyes, and creamy white skin came to his mind.   
  
His eyes snapped open. "THAT was HER?"  
  
"I gue--"  
  
"She was beautiful..."  
  
Trunks did a double-take. "Come again?"  
  
Mirai Trunks got a far-away look as he sat there, daydreaming.  
  
Trunks raised his eyebrows. "Sure, the kid's cute, but she's nothing compared to Marron. Pan's more like a younger sister. Another one, that is."  
  
Mirai Trunks, startled, looked at him. "Huh? Sister?"  
  
Suddenly, Bra walked in.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Trunks commented.  
  
"Hey, what's going--" She blinked.   
  
Mirai Trunks took one look at her and yelped. "ACK! It's Mini-Mom!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Trunks, I never knew you had a twin."  
  
Both Trunkses, sweatdropping, said, "I don't."  
  
"That's Goten, isn't it?" She sidled over to Mirai Trunks.  
  
He tried to protest as Bra grabbed his hair. "But I'm no-- what are you doi-- ITAIIIIIIIIII!!!"  
  
She pulled hard as he screamed in agony. "C'mon... this thing has to give..."  
  
"KAMIDAMNIT, LET GO OF MY HAIR!"  
  
She did so, backing up. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Mirai Trunks rubbed his scalp furiously. "That really hurt."  
  
"Uhhh... care to explain?" she gawked.  
  
He glanced up at her. "I'll explain, but you have to promise you won't do that again."  
  
"Okay, okay, I promise. Now tell me what the hell's going on."  
  
He sighed. "I'm from the future, but considering all the miscalculations I made, it's not really the future anymore. Now it's the past, so it's more like I'm from an alternate dimension that is ten years behind you. Do you understand?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
An eavesdropping Goten walked into the room. "No, I don-- Oh, Bra!" He straightened up. "Uh, hi."  
  
She smiled at him. "Hi Goten-san."  
  
His nose crinkled. "Aw, don't call me that."  
  
She giggled lightly. "Goten-kun, then?"  
  
His face broke into a grin. "Much better."  
  
Trunks sweatdropped at his best friend's attempt at flirting with his sister. "Goten, I thought you were going to get some food for yourself?"  
  
"Huh?" He looked over at Trunks. "Oh, I'm not hungry."  
  
Trunks blinked, his eyes widening. He looked like he was about to keel over. "Wh- wha- WHAT did you just say?"  
  
Goten gave him a unconventional look. "I... said... I'm... not... hungry..." he repeated slowly.  
  
Trunks sat there for several long minutes in stunned silence, blinking for all he was worth. Then he cracked.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He jumped up. "THE WORLD'S COMING TO AN END!!!!!!!!!!" He began to madly run around in circles, pulling at his hair. "GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! IT'S NOT RIGHT!!!!!!! IT'S NOT RIGHT, I SAY!!!!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!!!!!!! I'M TOO *BEAUTIFUL* TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO...!!!!!"  
  
For some time, Trunks was unaware that he was struggling in midair. When he finally realized the position he was in, he stopped thrashing. "...Huh?" He tilted his head back.  
  
Mirai was standing there, a hand laid on his counterpart's shoulder and lifting him off the ground. He was sweatdropping, eyes closed in embarrassment. "Chibi..." He cracked an eye open and looked down. "...grow up."  
  
Trunks frowned. "Hey! Don't call me that!"  
  
Bra sweatdropped. "This is going to be a long, LONG day..."  
  
******  
  
Eheh... Not what you were expecting right? Well, what can I say... Review! There's still more to come. ^^ 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay, okay! Here's chapter 4! Just don't hurt me! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ. You review, and maybe someday me own DBZ. Heh, just kidding.  
  
  
Meant to Happen  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks let his "chibi" self struggle for a few minutes more before putting him down. Well, more like dropping him down.  
  
Trunks landed on the floor with a thud. He stood up, rubbing his rear, and glared at the other version of himself. "You know, I'm not a chibi. Hell, I'm TEN YEARS older than you are!"  
  
Mirai Trunks raised an eyebrow. "I'm taller."  
  
Trunks fumed. "SO?? What difference does THAT make??"  
  
Mirai Trunks crossed his arms. "Fine," he turned his head away in arrogance. "I'm taller AND I'm stronger."  
  
"Grrrrrr..."  
  
"And don't forget, I saw you as a BABY just last year!" Mirai Trunks smirked. "...Nuf said."  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!" Trunks charged. "RAAAAAAAAHHHAAHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Mirai Trunks yawned.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE!" Trunks lunged.  
  
Mirai Trunks sidestepped.  
  
Trunks blinked and looked down at the smiling form of his "future" self. "Uh-oh..."  
  
*BAM*  
  
He slid down the wall which now had a large crack in it. He groaned, sat up, and rubbed his head. "Itai..."  
  
Mirai walked over to his double, his arms still crossed, and a sneer that rivaled his father's plastered on his face. "Told ya so," he leered.  
  
Trunks glowered at him. "Shut up, baka."  
  
Bra and Goten, who had been silent during this whole ordeal, gave each other a knowing glance. "This gives the phrase 'two for the price of one' a whole new meaning," Bra commented.  
  
"Yeah, really," Goten agreed.  
  
Bra continued. "I mean, from what my Otou-san and Okaa-san told me about the Cell Games, my future brother was never like THIS. Like my..." --she scowled-- "...REAL brother. He was more like Okaa-san."  
  
Goten looked on at the twins, who were currently engaged in a wrestling match.  
  
"Heh... Who'da thought?"  
  
They both sweatdropped.  
  
Both Trunkses grunted as they tried to trip each other, failed, and began to tangle with each other again.  
  
Bulma came in at that moment and saw her sons engaged in what would qualify as a WWF championship match. Mirai Trunks happened to be the one to see her first, and thought fast.   
  
"Trunks!" he yelled. "Cut it out, I'm not in the mood!"  
  
Trunks, who was currently pummeling his "future" self, stopped. "Huh? What the he--"  
  
Bulma yanked him off, and, holding him by his shirt, shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
He meekly attempted an answer. "But I--"  
  
She dropped him on his ass ("Itai!"), not letting him finish. He quickly stood up, brushing himself off. "What happened here?" she asked.  
  
Each Trunks pointed to the other. "He started it!"  
  
Bulma looked towards Goten and Bra, the bystanders, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
They fidgeted, internally debating whether or not to answer truthfully, for fear of the sinister, mischievous, treacherous, and thoroughly iniquitous wrath that was Trunks Brief, the demon child spawned from a hot-headed human and an arrogant, short-tempered Saiyajin.  
  
Bra, after a few moments of silence, and an impatient "Well?" from her mother, cracked the ice. "It was... *sigh* ...Trunks; and I don't mean the one from Kami-knows-when."  
  
Bulma looked from her daughter to Goten. He, gulping, nodded.  
  
Trunks glared at his best friend. "Traitor..."  
  
Bulma, being the biased mother that she is, believing that her "future" son could NEVER have started something like this, and now having the "evidence" to back it up, believed them completely. "Okay, Mr. Rough-and-Tumble," --she grabbed her son's ear-- "Let's go."  
  
"But-- but-- but--"  
  
"No BUTS, mister!" The two of them disappeared.  
  
Mirai Trunks smirked, unaware of how much like his father he looked at that moment.   
  
After a few minutes of internalized glory, he turned to Bra and Goten. "Sooooooo... what's new?"  
  
*THUD*  
  
"What?" he said in mock confusion as his companions twitched on the floor uncontrollably.  
  
"It seems," Goten remarked, "that not matter what time line Trunks is in, he will always be his father's son."  
  
"Amen to that."  
  
******  
  
Hehe, this is getting interesting. Kinda short, I know, but... oh well! ::shrugs, grinning:: Review! 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well, I FINALLY got working on this chapter today (after HOW long?), and here's the finished product. Tell me what you guys think! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine, blah, blah, blah, let's just get this over with, okay? You don't want me to start crying over T--Tr-- ::tears well up:: Tru-- ::::turns around, waving them away:: Just read the fic already! ::sobs::  
  
  
Meant to Happen  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Mirai Trunks sighed at his two fallen companions. "As they saw in the Yiddish lands... 'oye.'"  
  
Goten picked himself up, then reached down to help Bra. Gratefully, she took his outstretched hand and was pulled to her feet. She made herself busy at brushing herself off so that her blush would not be noticed.  
  
She wasn't fast enough for Mirai Trunks and he caught it. Grinning slightly to himself, he got an idea. "Hey, guys?"  
  
They both looked up at him.  
  
He took Goten by the arm and motioned Bra to follow them. "Listen, where do you this Pan might be right now?"  
  
Goten thought a sec. "Ummm... probably at home."  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded thoughtfully, leading his unknowing friends to a nearby door.  
  
"I see, and where is her house?"  
  
Bra piped up. "It's near Chi-Chi-san's house. She wanted Gohan-san close by since Goku-san isn't around anymore. It should be pretty close. Chi-Chi-san's house is pretty secluded so any other house you see must be Pan's."  
  
"Ah," Mirai Trunks smiled. He led them around so that their backs were to the door. "You two have been most helpful." With that, he shoved them into the open closet and locked it.  
  
He laughed loudly, calling, "Now you two stay in there until you can kiss and make OUT!"  
  
Ignoring their screams and insults directed towards him, he calmly walked to the front door, left a note for his mother, and walked out.  
  
***  
  
"TRUNKS, YOU LITTLE-- WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU,YOUR SAIYAJIN HERITAGE WON'T EVEN BE A PART OF YOU ANYMORE!"  
  
"Bra, cool it!"  
  
"Shut up, Goten!" she snarled.  
  
Goten pouted. "Hey!"  
  
Bra sighed and calmed herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."  
  
"It's okay, just... oh, nevermind."  
  
They both sighed, knowing there was no way out of the closet without blasting through it, but even that would have terrible repercussions: Bulma's wrath.  
  
Bra groaned. "Goten, what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Wait it out, I guess."  
  
***  
  
Mirai Trunks was still chuckling to himself as he glided through the air. "Heh heh, I can't wait to see how it turns out."  
  
Turning onto his back, he allowed himself to look up and the clouds and daydream. A wistful look appeared on his face as his mind wandered back to a certain raven-haired quarter-Saiyajin. He smiled at the memory.  
  
***  
  
At the same time, this very raven-haired Saiyajin was making her way towards Capsule Corp. Her orange bandana flapped in the wind. It irritated her a little, but at least it kept her hair out of her face.  
  
She sighed, so glad to be flying on this hot day. 'It's so refreshing,' she thought. 'Much better than a fan.'  
  
She turned on her back so that she was technically flying backwards. She stretched out her ki so that she wouldn't bump into anything. Staring up at the clouds, she thought about Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Hmm... I wonder if he's all right. He sure is cute," she said to no one in particular. "Hmm..." She let herself drift off into la-la land, not realizing that her ki was no longer extended to check for oncoming objects.  
  
***  
  
Mirai Trunks continued to fly on his back.  
  
***  
  
So did Pan.  
  
***   
  
Mirai Trunks turned himself back over.  
  
***  
  
Pan turned herself too, but not with enough time to see that Mirai Trunks was headed straight for her.  
  
***  
  
They crashed into one another and screamed as they plummeted to the ground. Landing with a thud, they looked up angrily at eachother. The look of rage was replaced by one of surprise on both their faces.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
******  
Hehehe... that's all for now! Don't worry, I'll be working on this one a lot more from now on! There's going to be plenty of Trunks-and-Pan-y goodness! Ja ne! ^^ 


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: *sigh* Not so many reviews as I'd hoped, but oh well. Here's chapter 6. Finally, the T/P stuff! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MI--  
[Goku] KA... ME... HA... ME...  
[Me] EEP! NOT MINE!  
[Goku] ::powers down, gives the Son grin::  
  
  
  
Meant to Happen  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Bra looked over at her ebony-haired companion. Her eyes had adjusted to the poor lighting in the closet and she could see that his body was in a similar position as hers, sitting with his back to the wall of the closet, but his head was tilted downward and he was smiling to himself. Curious, she inquired about it.  
  
He looked up. "...Huh?"  
  
"I said, what are you smiling about?"  
  
"Uh, nothing," he replied quickly.  
  
'A little TOO quickly,' Bra thought. Testing the waters a little, she moved closer. "I doubt that."  
  
His eyes widened and he gulped audibly. "Uhhh... Bra?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Goten rubbed the back of his neck and looked down again, cheeks turning red. "Knowing you, I'd say you were making a move on me."  
  
"...So?"  
  
His head shot up and he stared at her, shocked.  
  
***  
  
The two blinked at one another, somewhat astounded. Trunks, realizing he'd forgotten his manners, quickly picked himself up and reached a hand down to help Pan.  
  
She raised an eyebrow but accepted his outstretched hand. She was pulled to her feet, both letting their hand reside in the other's for a few moments longer than necessary.  
  
Pan let go so as to dust herself off. She chuckled as she did so, commenting, "You know, this is so weird. I was just thinking about you. I mean, before we collided."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Mirai Trunks brushed his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Really?" She stopped, looking at him intently.  
  
He stared back, blushing a little under her gaze. "Umm, yeah. So, uh..." He trailed off.  
  
Pan rubbed the back of her neck. "Ow."  
  
Mirai Trunks was instantly alert. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Huh?" She looked back up at him. "Oh, it's nothing. My neck just hurts a little. You know, tense muscles and what-not. It's been going on for a while." She cracked it a little for emphasis, wincing as she did so.  
  
"Here, let me." Mirai Trunks came around her to her back and reached up. gently laying his hands on his shoulders. Using his thumbs, he began to carefully rub the back of her neck.  
  
Pan's eyes closed involuntarily as he rubbed at the exact spot where it hurt. "Oh, wow..." she breathed. "How are you doing that?"  
  
He chuckled. "My kaa-san got cricks in her neck all the time. She'd always call me over to get rid of 'em." He progressed to a deeper rub. "She said my Saiyajin hands were the perfect remedy for whatever aches and pains she had."  
  
Pan nodded slightly, acknowledging his words, while at the same time not listening at all. She sighed deeply, very pleased with herself for somehow unconsciously knowing he would be out looking for her.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Mirai Trunks stopped and asked, "Is that better?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, thanks."  
  
"No problem." He stuck his hands in his pockets, suddenly nervous and unsure what to say. Pan turned to face him, imitating his position. They faced each other, smiling when their eyes met every now and then.  
  
Finally, Pan got fed up with it. "Look at us," she laughed. "We go out looking for each other, and when we find one another, we don't even know what to say!"  
  
"Yeah, really," he agreed, chuckling a little himself. He pushed a defiant stray strand of lilac hair behind his right ear. "Well, if you're interested, you could come over to Capsule Corp and check out Bra and Goten's progress."  
  
"...Huh?" Pan gave him a blank look, utterly confused.  
  
"I, eheh, locked them in the closet."  
  
Pan giggled. "Goten better watch out. Bra's had the hots for him for years."  
  
Mirai Trunks blinked. "No... really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
His smirked. "This I gotta see." He grabbed Pan's hand. "Come on!" Together, they powered up and blasted off to Capsule Corp.  
  
***  
  
Light streamed inside the confined space and the kiss abruptly ended as the two pulled apart quickly. Temporarily blinded, they squinted and tried to make out who it was that had caught them.  
  
The faces of their friends loomed above them, triumphant expressions written across their faces. "Oh, sorry, were we interrupting something?"  
  
Bra and Goten got to their feet. "Well, actually--"  
  
Bra clamped a hand over Goten's mouth. "No, not at all."  
  
"Well, that's a relief," Mirai Trunks smirked, looking over his shoulder at Pan, who had a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.  
  
Embarrassed, Goten nervously chewed on a thumbnail.  
  
"Anyway," Trunks continued, "Pan and I were talking on the way here, and we thought it would be nice if the four of us went out to eat. Say, lunch at a restaurant?"  
  
Goten immediately stopped biting his nail and slumped forward a little, letting his hand fall to his side. He proceeded to drool uncontrollably at the mention of food. His stomach growled audibly.  
  
The other three quasi-Saiyajins sweatdropped. "Well... I take it by your reaction that you agree," Trunks commented dryly.  
  
******  
  
I know, you're thinking, 'Almost two months of waiting, and this is all I get? What a rip-off!' ^^; Sorry, sorry! But I was seriously having NO ideas at all! Don't worry though, I have a few now! ^.~ Later! 


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: ::grins:: Thanks for your reviews, guys! It really motivates me to write more, which in turn keeps you happy, which makes you write more reviews, which makes me even more motivated, which... ::head spins:: Gaaah... ::slaps herself:: I gotta stop confusing myself like that...  
  
Disclaimer: ::shifts eyes:: I don't care if he pops up or not, I STILL say DBZ is MINE!  
[Goku] ::pops up:: Allo! ^^  
::beats of sweat form:: *gulp* Mine.  
[Goku] Hmmm... Hey, Vegeta? I'm gonna need some help here.  
[Vegeta] ::comes forward, grumbling:: Blast it, Kakarot, can't you do anything yourself?  
::eyes Vegeta warily::  
[Vegeta] ::frowns at her::  
::tenses up and shuts eyes::  
[Vegeta] Say we don't belong to you.  
Never!  
[Vegeta] ::knocks her out::  
X.X  
[Vegeta] ::smirks:: She should know that, one way or another, I always get my way.  
  
  
  
Meant to Happen  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
The front door flung open. "The fun has arrived!" a voice sang.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Trunks, get over yourself," Goten muttered.  
  
He strutted confidently in, Marron behind him. "Hey, guys, what's up?" she smiled.  
  
Mirai Trunks nudged Pan. "Who's that?"  
  
"That's Marron," Pan whispered back. "She's Juuhachi-gou and Krillin's daughter."  
  
Mirai Trunks' eyebrows rose. "Oh yeah, Trunks told me about her."  
  
"He's got a huge crush on her. I can see why, since she's so pretty; don't you think?"  
  
Mirai Trunks shrugged, smiling at he looked over at her. "I didn't notice. Your beauty is so radiant, I was blinded from the moment I first saw you."  
  
Pan blushed. "Flattery will get you nowhere, you dope."  
  
"Really? Seems to me I've almost got you."  
  
Goten pounced his best friend, knocking him to the floor. "HeyTrunksI'mhungryandwe'regoingouttoeatdoyouwannacome?"  
  
Mirai Trunks blinked and shoved him off. "Wha? Goten, wrong Trunks!"  
  
Goten froze. "Whoops, my mistake." He got up, turned around, and pounced on the other Trunks behind him. "HeyTrunksI'mhungryandwe'regoingouttoeatdoyouwannacome?"  
  
"Goten!" Bra scolded, while everyone else chuckled.  
  
Goten repeated his statement slowly. "Hey, Trunks, I'm hungry and we're going out to eat, do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure. On one condition, though."  
  
"Okay, what?"  
  
Trunks sweatdropped. "That you GET OFF OF ME!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Goten smiled meekly. He slid off him and helped him up. "Sorry, man."  
  
Trunks brushed himself off. "Yeah, yeah. ...Sheesh..."  
  
"Well, come on, we gonna go, or what?" Goten asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Trunks grabbed Marron and lifted her in his arms. Goten likewise did the same with Bra, while Pan decided to fly on her own, still a little red from Mirai's earlier comment.  
  
***  
  
"OOOH, MAN, I'm STUFFED!" Goten leaned back in his chair and patted his full stomach with a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"Really?" Trunks asked. "I bet you still have room for dessert."  
  
Goten shot forward, frantic. "Dessert?! WHERE?!"  
  
Everybody else rolled their eyes or chuckled. "Jeez, you two..."  
  
*Beep beep beep beep*  
  
Everybody turned to Mirai Trunks. Expectantly, he looked down and turned on his watch communicator. "Yeah, Kaa-san?"  
  
Bulma's voice came through from the other end. "Mirai-Can I call you Mirai?-honey, we've collected all the Dragon Balls. You can... try to... you know."  
  
He visibly stiffened. "Yeah. I'm on my way." He switched it off.  
  
"Mirai?" Pan asked, touching his arm with concern.  
  
He didn't raise his head. "I've got to go. There's... something I have to do," he mumbled. Not waiting for a response, he got up out of the restaurant booth and left.  
  
Pan watched after him, not just a little worried about what was up. When he'd gotten that call, he'd seemed... distant, a little cold, maybe. Something had flashed in his cornflower blue eyes; something that shouldn't have been there. Worry... regret... deep pain...  
  
"Well, that was rude!" The present Trunks commented, breaking her train of thought. "And just who does he think is going to pay for his portion?"  
  
"I would think you," Marron put in, raising an eyebrow. "You ARE the heir of Capsule Corp and all it's finances. It's not like you couldn't afford it."  
  
"Yeah, Trunks, you're so mean to that guy!" Goten added.  
  
"ME? HE was the one who called me a chibi!"  
  
Pan glared at him from across the table. "Look, you guys, I think something's seriously the matter with Mirai, so I'm going to follow him." That said, she left much the way Mirai had; without saying a word and without looking at anyone on the way out.  
  
"Great," Trunks grumbled, "Another tab to pay."  
  
Bra bopped him on the head. "Shut up, Chibi."  
  
******  
Okay, that's all for now! Don't worry, I'm already planning out the next chapter! Ja ne, minna-san! ^.~ 


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: ::YAYS:: WOOT! I FINALLY WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER! That's right, this one's brand-spanking new! Never seen before! Eheh. ^^; Well, anyways, I know, you're getting impatient, so I'll stop blabbering now. But first... a word from our sponsor.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, almighty Toriyama-sensei, I hereby transfer the rights of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT to you, the ultimate, the supreme, the omniscient-SUCKER! ::takes them back:: NYAH NYAH! ::pulls down her bottom eyelid and sticks out her tongue::  
[Vegeta] ::hits her on the back of the neck, making her fall to the ground and nearly knocking her out::  
::gurgles:: I was only kidding...  
[Vegeta] Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge.  
*gulp* Judge?  
  
  
  
Meant to Happen  
by Supaa Saiyajin Trinity  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
'Kami, what a jerk,' Pan thought to herself. 'Can't he ever think of anyone but himself?' She sighed and continued to trail Mirai Trunks. He was currently on the ground, head down, a hand to his chin, seemingly deep in thought.  
  
'I wonder was he's thinking about...' She ducked behind a tree. 'Must be pretty important... He got so tense when Bulma-san called him a while ago...'  
  
  
*~FLASHBACK~*  
  
*Beep beep beep beep*  
  
Everybody turned to Mirai Trunks. Expectantly, he looked down and turned on his watch communicator. "Yeah, Kaa-san?"  
  
Bulma's voice came through from the other end. "Mirai-Can I call you Mirai?-honey, we've collected all the Dragon Balls. You can... try to... you know."  
  
He visibly stiffened. "Yeah. I'm on my way."  
  
*~END FLASHBACK~*  
  
  
Pan's flashback came to an abrupt end as she looked down and realized that Capsule Corp was almost directly below her and Mirai was about to land. Looking around for a second, she located a shroud of bushes close to the building. 'Perfect,' she thought as she descended. 'Far enough away so that I won't be seen, but still be within hearing range.'  
  
Setting herself into the shrubs, she peered through the brambles.  
  
Mirai had just set down and was walking toward Bulma, his stride slow, his head down, eyes staring listlessly at the ground. When he reached his her, he looked up. She was standing before him, and as his gaze met hers, she held out her arms. He took a step forward and leaned into her embrace, wrapping his arms around her. She returned the hug, and after a few moments, gave him a motherly pat on the shoulder, indicating that he should let go. He pulled back, his eyes filled with hope.  
  
She smiled. "Go on, Mirai."  
  
He nodded, his expression changing to one of determination. He turned around. The Dragon Balls were there, all seven, pulsing with an eerie, golden glow. He swallowed thickly before speaking. "Almighty Shenlong, arise! Come forth, and grant me my wish!"  
  
The sky began to darken as the Dragon Balls' pulsing intensified, then suddenly gave way to a full-out blinding glare. Their light seemed to solidify as it shot up, twisting, melding, and finally forming the giant multi-mile dragon they knew so well.  
  
"Su-- sugoi..." Mirai breathed. He would never get used to the sight of this intimidating yet graceful creature.  
  
Shenlong lowered his head, his expression one of contempt. His sharp pearly-white fangs glistened. "WHO IS IT THAT HAS CALLED UPON ME?"  
  
The teen drew himself up to his full height, not about to give the appearance of being fearful. "My name is Trunks."  
  
The massive dragon's "lips" were pulled back in what must have been a smile, but looked more like a sneer than anything else. "THE TIME-TRAVELER."  
  
Trunks nodded, mildly surprised.  
  
Shenlong gave a low growl. "YOU HAVE TWO WISHES. USE THEM WISELY, FOR I SHALL GRANT NO MORE."  
  
"Okay..." Mirai took in a breath. "I wish that my mother in my timeline be restored to life."  
  
The dragon coolly regarded him for a few seconds. "YOUR WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED."  
  
Mirai jerked, his hopeful expression vanishing and being replaced by one of shock. "Wh-- what?" he whispered, barely loud enough to hear.  
  
"I WAS MADE BY A GOD. MY POWERS DO NOT EXCEED THOSE OF A GOD." He paused. "I AM LIMITED TO HAVING INFLUENCE ON THIS TIMELINE AND THIS TIMELINE ALONE."  
  
Mirai's shoulders drooped, his head hung in defeat. Pan had to lean forward to catch his next few words. "But-- but that means..." His voice cracked and he trailed off. "Okaa-san..." he murmured sadly.  
  
"I AM SORRY."  
  
Bulma too a step towards her future son, laying a hand on his shoulder and a few tears slid down his cheeks.  
  
Pan's throat closed up. She could almost feel the pain Mirai Trunks was feeling. "Oh, Mirai..." she whispered, placing a hand over her chest.  
  
"What do I do now? He can't bring her back..."  
  
"I... I don't know, Mirai-kun..." Bulma shielded her eyes as she raised her head to look the dragon in the eye. "You're sure there's nothing you can do?"  
  
"NO. I AM SORRY," he repeated.  
  
She sighed. "I see... Um--" She turned back to her future son. "I don't supposed there's anything else you want?" she asked him quietly.  
  
He shook his head, mute, as a few more tears fell. The pain in his heart was making itself present again, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it.  
  
"Shenlong," Bulma began, "It appears that that was the only wish we needed granted. So, frankly, we don't need you right now."  
  
Shenlong's eyes glowed briefly. "I CANNOT LEAVE UNTIL I HAVE GRANTED AT LEAST ONE WISH."  
  
She sighed. "Let us have a few minutes to think on this, okay?"  
  
He nodded. "VERY WELL, BUT BE QUICK ABOUT IT. I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY."  
  
Pan had been steadily leaning forward this entire time, literally on her toes, in anticipation of what the wish would be. Nearly the entire upper half of her body was visible through the brush. It was lucky for her that Bulma and Mirai were not facing in her direction. It was because of this that she took her focus off the dragon, so when he boomed, "PERHAPS THE GIRL IN THE BUSH HAS A WISH?" she fell out and landed on her behind with a loud thud.  
  
Bulma and Mirai whirled around, and, seeing who it was that can caused the disruption, said in unison, "Pan?"  
  
The quarter-Saiyajin pulled herself up in a sitting position. "Eheh... Hi," she greeted them, smiling uncertainly. Feeling a wetness on her knee, she looked down to see that the fabric had torn and she was bleeding. She winced. "Oh, man... I wish I had a band-aid."  
  
"Pan, NO!" The other two yelled.  
  
Shenlong's eyes glowed again. "SO BE IT."  
  
Pan looked up just in time to see a large band-aid flutter down and land next to her. She glanced up. "Uh... oops?"  
  
Mirai slapped a hand against his forehead while his past mother groaned.  
  
"YOUR SECOND WISH?"  
  
"Huh? I have to make another one?" Pan asked.  
  
Bulma threw her hands up. "You might as well, we got nothin'."  
  
"Oh. Uh..."  
  
"WELL?" The dragon was obviously growing impatient.  
  
"Uh, uh, um..." Pan stammered. She was still drawing a blank when a familiar voice shouted from above:  
  
"I wish for a hoagie as big as me!"  
  
Shenlong's eyes glowed again. "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. FAREWELL." With that, he disappeared, and the seven glowing Dragon Balls began to rise into the air. hey hovered there for a few seconds, ten shot off in all different directions.  
  
After the Dragon Balls had dispersed and the sky returned to normal, the three ground-dwellers looked up. "What-- GOTEN?!"  
  
The dark-haired demi-Saiyajin grinned down at them as best he could, what with his mouth and arms filled with hoagie. Bra, who was floating beside him, slapped him upside the head.  
  
Goten coughed and swallowed. "Hey, you almost made me choke!"  
  
She ignored him.  
  
The present-time Trunks was floating on the other side of his best friend, Marron in his arms. He sweatdropped. "Goten, you baka, you're so predictable."  
  
Goten shrugged and took another bite of his gigantic sandwich. "You're just jealous cause I thought of it first."  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
YAY! IT FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER TYPED UP! I'm not kidding, this thing was sitting in a notebook for more than two weeks. Sorry, I'll try harder next time! Anyway, ja ne until next time! ^^ 


End file.
